


When in Vegas

by queenofspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, Drunk Lena, F/F, Fluff, Gay, SuperCorp, They woke up married, karlena, their gayness is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofspace/pseuds/queenofspace
Summary: Kara blinked her eyes out of the memory as she continued focusing on the ring that was on her finger. It was a simple gold band, nothing special decorating it. She felt her breath leave her body as she looked down at Lena. The girl was still wrapped around her arm, and Kara managed to sneak a peek at her left hand. Sure enough, there was a matching ring on the brunette's finger. Kara let her head fall back as she realized what happened.She had married her best friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt i saw on tumblr ( supercorpppp ) about Kara and Lena in Vegas and them basically waking up married to each other after a night of drinking. Hope you enjoy!

Kara Danvers was not one to usually get drunk. She physically couldn't with Earth’s alcohol in her normal state, so she doesn't exactly remember how she even got drunk enough to have a hangover. Well, there were bits and pieces she remembered off the bat, but she's just going to guess she lost her powers. She woke up with a headache and tired eyes. She was laying on a large mattress with a white comforter over her. She blinked a few times as she tried to release herself from the hungover haze she was in. Once she pulled herself into reality, she noticed three things.

Number one, she was not alone. There was a body next to her, gripping her right arm like it was anchoring them to the bed. Kara knew as soon as she saw the black tousled hair that it was Lena Luthor, her best friend. She heard the CEO’s deep breathing and left her be.

Number two, there was a pair of pants and a shirt on the floor. Looking at Lena with confused eyes she realized the brunette didn't have a shirt on. Looking down at herself, she was missing her pants. Flushing, she shifted the blankets slightly over her bare legs and Lena’s nude shoulders.

Number three, there was something bothering her on her left hand. On her finger. She looked down at the object and felt something just rush to her head.

\--

_Kara had just come back from “the hotel room to grab something”, and by that she meant she just beat some alien that was causing havoc in a part of Las Vegas. She used too much heat vision and ended up solar flaring herself to defeat the alien predator. She quickly was by Lena's side once more which led into a conversation about drinking. “_

_Oh come on Kara, one drink can't hurt!” Lena insisted, as she gestured her hand toward a bar in the casino they were currently in._

_“I don't know Lena… I really shouldn't,” Kara drew on as she looked away, thinking of how bad it could end. She didn't have her powers, she could actually be affected by the stuff._

_“Kara we are in Vegas, Sin City, we practically have to get a little dirty at some point,” the shorter woman finished with a wink and a smile._

_Kara bit her lip before smiling and nodding, “Alright, but just one okay? I've already had some of my share at Vegas lifestyle, I mean, I played poker!” She watched Lena laugh and nod, and before they knew it they were at the bar sipping their respective drink._

_One became two. Two became four. Four became six. T_ _hey drank more and more, Lena making Kara let her pay for it all. Kara simply giggled and clung onto Lena’s arm as she ordered another round. They finished more than they should've before Lena insisted they get out of there._

_Kara mumbled out a response in between giggles as she let her friend lead her out. “Kara what ever are we going to do now?” Lena questioned as she leaned on her friend for support as they walked down a very brightly lit sidewalk. Kara leaned on her friend as well as she shrugged and laugh more._

_“Let's just do- just do whatever our hearts are leading us to,” She finished with a starry gaze._

_“When in Vegas…” Lena trailed off._

\--

Kara blinked her eyes out of the memory as she continued focusing on the ring that was on her finger. It was a simple gold band, nothing special decorating it. She felt her breath leave her body as she looked down at Lena. The girl was still wrapped around her arm, and Kara managed to sneak a peek at her left hand. Sure enough there was a matching ring on the brunette's finger. Kara let her head fall back as she realized what happened.

She married her best friend

The realization caused more memories to flood through her once more.

\--

_The two girls were leaning against each other, still intoxicated as they wandered upon a chapel after an hour or so of walking. Kara’s eyes lit up._

_“_ _Lenaaa~ When in Vegas!” She exclaimed, bright smile as she gestured at the small, worn out chapel. She slowly twirled around as she pulled Lena close to her, “So are we taking your last name of mine?” She questioned._

_Lena gaped her mouth open, face flush, before she started laughing and Kara began to frown. Lena looked at her face as she simply patted the blonde's cheek._

_“Oh darling you can't be serious, you're drunk off your mind if you're wanting to get married.” Lena, still smiling, stated._

_Kara let out a whine as she pouted. “Oh so I'm just not good enough for you? Lena why won't you just marry me? It'll be so great when we get back to National City and see everyone’s reacting. Also plus-plus! You get to marry your best friend in the entire whole wide world! And we can live happily together afterwards!” Kara rambled on as she leaned over and clung to her best friend's shoulder._

_Lena shouldn't of said yes, but she couldn't resist the pout that was on her bubbly blonde's face. She simply walked in, a cheering Kara behind her. Within thirty minutes they'd bought a marriage license and were going to be officiated within the hour. They'd passed off as sober enough to get married (by a miracle in Kara's case) and were now simply waiting for the ceremony which would just be someone officiating them and another person as the witness._

_They'd paid for simple rings, two of the same kind. They went to the simple lounge the chapel had and sat on a couch, the two woman pressing against each other. Kara had rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena was wondering if she'd regret this when they woke up the next morning. More importantly she wondered if Kara would regret it. She glanced at the blonde who was slightly dozing off and felt her heart clench at the thought. Shaking it off she blamed the nerves on the alcohol. In the morning they'd both just laugh it off and file for a divorce or whatever._

_Around thirty minutes passed before the priest (at least that's what the girl's assumed he was) called them back. The ceremony, if one could call it that, was short. When they reached their vows, they just giggled out ‘I love you’s and ‘That's what friends are for’. When the priest finished everything and said the words “You may now kiss the bride” Lena couldn't help herself as she took the blonde's lips as her own._

_Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's neck as she kissed back, giggling as they parted some. The kiss was a bit sloppy but neither of them cared right then. Their breaths mingled like strangers at a party as they both let out gentle laughs._

_“So Mrs. Danvers, what now?” Kara whispered as she rested her forehead on Lena's._

_“Oh so I'm taking your last name, hm? I'm not sure which sounds better Kara Luthor or Lena Danvers,” Lena said with a smile as she stared at Kara. Kara giggled as she lowered her lips to Lena's once more_

\--

A shift next to her once again grabbed her attention from memory land. She looked down and saw Lena yawn as she opened her eyes. The brunette leaned up and stretched as she began to wake herself up. Kara sat in silence and simply watched her. The blanket had dropped and all she could look at was the lace bra that contrasted against the smooth, moonlight white skin that Kara loved most about Lena.

In a friend way of course. Yes, friend way. Platonic. Gal pal. Best friend way. Completely not in any way gay.

Lena turned some and realized Kara was simply sitting there. The blonde shot a tight lipped smile as she waved. Lena flushed as she smiled back. Kara coughed.

“I-Do you remember anything from last night? I'm having trouble remembering some things.” Kara asked as she bit her lip as she watched Lena. Her eyes went downcast towards the ring on her hand before meeting Lena's eyes again. She watched as Lena looked down at her left hand and over at Kara’s. She quickly added it together and Kara has never seen Lena ever get as flushed as she did in that moment. The girl brought a hand to her mouth as she stared at Kara.

“Oh my god-Oh my- Kara, did we get married?”

“I think so? I'm remembering that so… I think we got the full ‘Sin City’ experience,” Kara said with a tight smile.

“Kara we're married,”

“Yup.”

“Kara. We are legally married. We are legally wedded to the other. Kara why aren't you freaked out in the slightest?” Lena put her head in her hands as she laughed (a more hysterical laugh than anything)

Kara blushed as she scratched her neck and laughed awkwardly in return, “I mean… It's no big deal. We can just get a divorce and forget it ever happened. If you want,” She spoke quickly.

Lena sat quietly for a minute. She stared at the gold ring that was on her finger. She fiddled with it as she looked over at Kara. It looked as if the woman was trying to solve a difficult equation or what Kara looked like when she was trying to find out what she wanted for lunch. The words that left Lena's lips were soft and passionate.

“But… what if I don't want to forget it happened?” Kara felt her breath halt as she bit her lip. She looked at Lena in all her morning glory. Messy hair, tired eyes, and a look of just pure innocence. She leaned in slightly. Her breath became shallow as she widened her eyes a tad.

“Then maybe we don't have to,” Kara said. Lena began to lean in as well. She placed her left hand over Kara’s as she lowered her head as Kara was slouching a bit in the bed. Blue and green eyes locked as they entwined their hands and both leaned into the other.

“Then maybe we shouldn't.” Lena whispered out.

Their lips met and Kara felt any worry or fear she had in her head just wash away. The kiss was neater than the one they had the night before, it was more passionate as well. There was something stronger behind it than drunken love. She felt Lena move away from her lips before meeting them again, hands tangled in blonde hair now. Kara's hands were on the brunette's hips as she pulled her to straddle her hips. Lena obliged and they sat and kissed like that for a few minutes before Lena pulled back. Kara pouted as Lena looked at the ground and back at Kara.

“Kara are those your pants?”

“Oh- uh - yeah.”

“Well, it'll make things easier then,”

Kara felt all her blood rush to her face as she thanked her lucky stars for her drunken self's decision. Alex is going to have a heart attack when they get back to National City, but for now, Kara was going to focus on what's happening in front of her. She felt Lena's lips on hers once more and all was right in the world.


	2. Alex Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex should never assume things would happen normally in Kara's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many requests, I have continued this! Alex finds out… let's see how she takes it ;D

**_Two days later_ **

 

**_\--_ **

 

Kara fiddled with the ring on her finger. She was packing to head back to National City after her and Lena’s “Friend Getaway”. A sort of vacation for the two of them. However it turned out to be much more than that seeing as she was now married. The blonde looked over at Lena, who had packed the night before (Kara was going to as well but she decided it could wait) and became lost in thought.

 

The brunette women was her legal partner. Her wife. The women she was supposed to love until the day they are parted from the Earth. Kara loves Lena, and she truly believes she always will. She never really thought that the way they acted towards each other could be seen as more than (best) friends until that kiss two nights before. She bit her lip.

 

“Kara, what’s wrong? You're practically shooting lasers at me you're so deep in thought,” Lena chided, as she looked up from her phone.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing Lena,” Kara said, as she focused on packing once more, not wanting Lena to know what she was thinking. The brunette made a ‘hmph’ sound as she got up and walked over to Kara.

 

“Come on darling, you can tell me.” Lena sat down next to the blonde. She reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of the other girls face.

 

Kara stopped what she was doing and just basked in the gentle moment. Lena's hand was soft and she felt like melting. She slightly leaned into the hand that was now gently stroking her hair before looking over at Lena. She bit her lip once more before she blurted out,

 

“Do you like me?”

 

Lena's gaze went wide as she stared at Kara. The blonde blushed as she held eye contact and had a tiny pout on her face. She looked like a puppy not getting enough attention. Lena smiled a bit at the face as she chuckled a bit, quirking an eyebrow up.

 

“Kara, darling, we're married.”

 

“Yeah but… do you, y’know… like me?”

 

“No.”

 

Lena watched as Kara's face fell before she reached a hand over to pick her chin up with her index finger. She gave a gentle smile as she brought their lips together for a short, but sweet kiss. Pressing their foreheads together she responded, 

 

“I do however, love you.”

 

Lena swears she's never seen a face cuter than the one the blonde in front of her just made. Squinty eyes, a sunny smile, and a flushed face as she turned away slightly, stuttering out words (“Pftt… that was so cheesy-I can't- ah- I love you too…) Lena let a small laugh erupt from her as she lowered her hand to rest atop of Kara’s.

 

“Alright Kara, you have to finish packing now. We've got quite the story to tell when we get back to National City, yeah? Should be entertaining,” Lena said, squeezing Kara's hand as she rose from her seated position.

 

Kara let out a groan and reluctantly went back to packing. Lena smiled and sat back on the white hotel mattress. She relaxed into the pillows as she watched Kara pack.

 

Neither knew how Alex was going to take it, both girls not voicing their worries. They would be able to deal with whatever Alex threw at them, but Kara was hoping her sister would just accept it without question. Which probably wouldn't happen, but one can hope.

 

**\--**

 

It was just past 3 in the afternoon when their plane touched down onto National City soil. The two hadn't chatted much on the flight, Lena simply gripped onto Kara's arm for most of it, due to her not exactly enjoying flying as a mode of transportation. As they walked down the steps of the plane to a car Lena had called for, they held each other's hands. 

 

Kara smiled the entire way to the car.

 

They ended up deciding on going to Kara's apartment and to tell Alex to meet Kara there as ‘there was something they needed to talk about’. When they walked through the door Alex was already there and went into full sister mode. She quickly walked over to Kara, paying no mind to Lena at the moment.

 

“Hey Kara, are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen while you were gone?” Alex rambled on as she did a quick check up on Kara to see if there was anything wrong.

 

“Alex… Alex I'm fine! I promise okay? Now, I really do need to- well, we need to tell you something,” Kara said, gesturing towards Lena in the last half.

 

Alex gave a small wave to the other brunette, reviving a warm smile and wave in return. The trio walked over to Kara's couch. Kara made Alex sit down as she and Lena stood in front of her. Lena was giving Kara a reassuring smile, as the blonde was like a tiny ball of nerves. She grabbed Lena's hand and took a deep breath.

 

“So… while we were gone on our vacation, we kinda-uh- we kind of- oh golly - lenaandigotmarriedwhilewewereinlasvegas!” Kara fumbled with her words, before she decided to just rush them all out. She squeezed Lena's hand the entire time, not too hard, and then waited for Alex’s reaction.

 

Alex stared blankly.

 

She kept staring.

 

And staring.

 

Still staring.

 

She hadn't blinked in two minutes.

 

She wasn't making any sound either.

 

They started to wonder if she was in shock. 

 

Kara sent a worried look to Lena, who sent a confused one back. The former waved a hand in front of her sister's face, even snapping a few times. She leaned back up and frowned. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand as she gave another lost look.

 

“Alex? Alex, are you there?” Kara questioned, as she went eye level with the other brunette.

 

Alex let out a long breath at last and bent over to where her head made contact with her knees. She brought her hands to cradle the back of her head as she let out a long sigh. She seemed to be grouping herself together. Kara frowned. Alex leaned back up before she stood. Kara gave her sister her full attention, Lena seeming to do the same. Alex's face was unreadable.

 

“Married?! Kara what the hell? Not that I'm not happy for you, but Jesus Kara! Also why the hell didn't you tell me when it happened! I know you guys have been dating for a while, but marriage? That's a really big commitment,” Alex said as she sent her sister a caring gaze.

 

However, Kara furrowed her brow at one part of the small speech. She sent a confused glance towards her newlywed. She received one in turn.

 

“Lena and I haven't been dating? We just kinda, y’know, got married.” Kara said, shrugging a bit afterwards. 

 

“Wait, what? You guys haven't been dating?” Alex questioned.

 

Both girls shook their heads. Alex looked bewildered as she slightly gaped her mouth open.

 

“What about your brunch dates? And like you guys constantly flirting? Kara, she filled your office with flowers. Also, can't you guys finish each other's sentences?” Alex went on, altering her gaze at each girl as she stated each thing off.

 

Kara blushed as she scratched the back of her neck. She looked over at Lena, who was simply smiling as she let out a quiet laugh.

 

“Your sister does speak some truths darling. Our actions haven't exactly been, hm, 100% heterosexual.” Lena said, bumping her shoulder into Kara's. Kara laughed as she smiled back at Lena.

 

Alex looked between the two and smiled. She may owe Maggie a DEO issued flash grenade (a bet they made long ago… the couple really had to stop making bets), but her sister being happy made it worth it. She may of had a slight mental breakdown when she heard that Kara was  _ married  _ but, it was Kara. She shouldn't of expected that things would go normally for her. Ever. Letting out a long sigh, she flicked Kara on the forehead. Kara turned her smiling face into a pout as she complained.

 

Lena pressed a gentle kiss onto the spot. Alex rolled her eyes at the sappiness and the goofy smile that fell onto Kara's face. She then went back to her train of thought. 

 

“You may of had a ‘wedding’ in Vegas, but you're having another one and that's final. Mom wasn't there, I wasn't there, none of your friends! Either of you guys friends or family in general Kara! So you better be planning on another one or I’m telling mom you didn't invite her to your wedding,” Alex threatened, as she began to walk towards the door. 

 

Stopping as she turned the doorknob, she tilted her head back some.

 

“You guys are gonna be great together and I'm happy for you both. And hey, Lena?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Welcome to the family.” 

 

Alex opened the door and quickly left, making her way down the hall to the elevator with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Maggie, she was getting good at understanding what fell under “gay drama”.

 

Back in the apartment, Lena had a smile and watery eyes that dressed her face. 

 

Kara simply wrapped her arms around her wife and placed her chin on the brunette's shoulder. Lena leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's back as well. They stood like that for a few minutes before Kara pulled back some so she could look Lena in the eyes.

 

“Yeah Lena, welcome to the family,” Kara said, pressing a gentle kiss to Lena's lips, eliciting a tiny smile from them both.

 

This is what love was. It was the gentle, tender caresses and the aura of warmth and support. The soft kisses on the bridges of noses or foreheads. The security and reassurance in the others arms. It was goofing around and making the other smile. It was knowing the others favorite things and what they despised.

 

It was what Lena and Kara shared together, and it made the world seem whole to them.

 

**\--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this for another chapter? Perhaps the wedding where all the gang attends? Leave me a comment with your opinion!


	3. Secrets Are Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Also, I was going to question why you wore your glasses to bed sooner or later, you do realize that right?” Lena questioned, as she reached to turn off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the amazing reviews guys, it means the freaking world to me <3

_**1 Week Later** _

\--

Kara sat at her window and stared at the vastness of National City. It was nightfall and there was a slight drizzle of rain falling from the sky. She held her chin in her hand as she just thought for a while. Her and Lena had told all of their friends they were engaged instead of already married, figuring it'd go over better.

~

Winn had congratulated them and asked Kara if he was going to be the man of honor at the wedding, as that's what best friends were supposed to do. Kara had laughed and agreed, as she wouldn't have it any other way. He also asked if he should try to bring Barry in from Earth 1, Kara almost crushed him while hugging him.

~

James had looked surprised at first, very surprised, but it quickly went away as he told them he was happy and excited for the two. He hugged Kara and gave a smile to Lena, commenting on the fact that Kara had been happier lately. Lena had laughed and simply curled an arm around the blonde's waist.

He made sure he would be allowed to take the photos at the wedding.

~

J’onn knew instantly that the two women were lying when they said they were just engaged. He had given a smirk and lowered his head some. Kara had grumbled about how he was right and explained the story in full. She swears she's never seen that man laugh as much as he did in that moment. But he calmed down enough to tell Kara that he was happy for her and would support her no matter what.

When Kara asked if he would walk her down the aisle, he would not lie and say he didn't shed a few tears as he brought her in for a hug and said ‘Of course’.

~

Maggie didn't even need to be talked to, as Alex told her everything. So when the two girls showed up at her apartment, she laughed and joked if the priest was dressed like Elvis or not. Kara had flushed while Lena kept her cool and laughed at the joke.

The detective then got serious and made sure the two were truly ready for the commitment, and when the wedded couple shared a look and nodded, Maggie became all smiles and congratulated them.

~

Clark and Lois had to be told over FaceTime and once they heard the news, they told the two women they'd be there for the wedding hands down. Clark had asked to speak with Lena alone at one point during the call, giving Kara a quick look (seemingly to say ‘don't use your super hearing for this’).

When Lena got back, she was nearly in tears, but quickly told Kara they were out of happiness. Clark had offered to walk Lena down the aisle as he had known her for quite some time due to the friendship he and Lex had shared. Kara smiled when she heard Lena agreed.

~

Kara smiled at the memories. She felt bad knowing that most, if not all, the friends and family that were coming were Kara’s. Lena constantly assured her that it was fine and she wouldn't want her family showing up anyways. Kara had agreed half heartedly, yet it was still bothering her.

Hearing someone come close to where she was, she slowly tilted her head over.

Lena stood in Nike shorts and one of Kara's ‘Midvale High School’ hoodies. Kara smiled as she opened up one of her arms, which Lena went into as she walked over.

Kara laid her head onto the brunette's side as she gently stroked Lena's thigh. One of Lena's hands was over one of Kara’s and the other was gently running nimble fingers through blonde locks of hair.

Kara closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to vanish. The last time she ever felt as strongly as she did was when she was with James. But the love she had for the two were very different.

She loved Lena in a ‘ends of the earth, you are my missing half’ way, while with James it was a ‘I loved you as a friend, then as a lover, and now as a best friend’.

She thought back to something Alex said to her while they were at the DEO. Kara but her lip just thinking about it, but she knew she'd have to come clean at some point. Nudging Lena a bit, she rose from her window spot.

“You've got worry marks darling, what's wrong?” Lena asked, as she rubbed one of Kara's arms.

Kara frowned as she gently rubbed at her face before focusing back on what she needed to say- or do really.

Taking Lena's hands, she squeezed them. “Lena there's something you should know, something I should've told you forever ago. And I'm sorry I never told you sooner, it's just a hard thing to say! I want you to know I've trusted you 100% for a very long time, which is why I don't know why I didn't tell you but…” Kara said, fidgeting with Lena's fingers.

Lena looked at Kara and smiled. She slowly let go of the blonde's hands and reached up to where her glasses rested. Taking them off she rose a brow.

“If it's the fact you're Supergirl, I've known for a while darling. But, thank you for trusting me with your secret.” Lena said, smiling up at Kara.

Kara simply stuttered and waved her hands some.

“W-what? Since when! How?!”

“Kara, you once told me you flew to my office on a bus, and I'm pretty sure buses can't cross town in 2 minutes, especially during rush hour traffic,” Lena kissed Kara’s nose, “, Well I am truly exhausted, so perhaps we could sleep now?”

Kara, still a bit bewildered, simply nodded as she got into her bed. She watched as Lena set her glasses on the side table before climbing into bed next to her. They shared a long and sweet goodnight kiss, before separating and pecking each other on the lips a few times, small smiles adorning their faces.

Kara adjusted herself so that her back was towards Lena's stomach and allowed herself to be wrapped in the brunette’s arms. Being held was comforting after a long day, or just in general.

“Also, I was going to question why you wore your glasses to bed sooner or later, you do realize that right?” Lena questioned, as she reached to turn off the lights.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point.”

Hearing an ‘mhm’ come from behind her, Kara let herself smile as she placed her hands over Lena's, which tightened around her stomach in response. The two women fell asleep to each other's breathing and the peace of knowing there weren't any secrets between them now.

\--

**_The next morning_ **

Kara woke up, and felt Lena's arms still wrapped around her stomach. She could feel the gentle breathing of the girl on the back of her neck. Sun filtered through a still opened window, a gentle breeze flowing through the tiny apartment. Kara’s blankets shielded them from any draft that were to go over them.

There truly was no such thing as too many blankets.

Waking up to Lena in her bed was exhilarating every morning. She would always feel butterflies in her stomach when she felt the warm arms around her and she’d always have to hold back a giggle when Lena mumbled things in her sleep.

Kara would almost always wake up before her partner, but on the rare occasion Lena woke before her, Kara'd wake up to a gentle hand trailing through her hair and when she'd turn around, soft eyes would meet her own.

Sometimes Kara would pinch herself to assure her all of what she was experiencing wasn't a dream.

A shift behind her snapped her out of her thoughts as she slowly turned herself around to face the culprit of the movement. Lena laid there, sleepy eyes gazing at Kara as she yawned. Kara couldn't help but smile at the sight. Wrapping her own arms around Lena's waist, she let the younger women nuzzle into her neck.

The blonde kissed the top of Lena's head before resting her chin on it. Kara heard as Lena fell back asleep, and she smiled. It was Sunday, a day off for the two, so they could sleep in if they wanted. Kara closed her eyes and willed herself back to her dreams.

Kara never knew what a perfect morning was until that day.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just tiny clips of how everyone reacted, the “reveal” and obviously some fluff! Dare I say, next chapter will be more wedding related ;D
> 
> also I totally headcanon that Lena and Clarke knew each other since him and Lex were best friends soooo

**Author's Note:**

> The only song i listened to while writing this was 'Waking up in Vegas' by Katy Perry tbh


End file.
